


I Travel Through Time Just To Meet You

by princesa99



Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesa99/pseuds/princesa99
Summary: “Sabo,” Luffy calls.“Hmm?”“When you’ve decided to get married, I want to be your and Ace’s best man.”Sabo laughs happily. “I’ll give you one better. You are going to officiate the ceremony. Consider us as your crew unofficially.”“Yeah!”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	I Travel Through Time Just To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Since I couldn't except that Ace died and Sabo didn't get to reunite with Ace in canon, I decide to give a happy ending for them. I write this in one sitting and at 3 am so please forgive me for the grammatical error and mistakes in the timeline. And don't think too much about the who and the hows and the whens behind the time-travel concept.
> 
> Also, a warning to those who doesn't ship Ace/Sabo romantically, this fic has a romantic relationship between them since I ship them so those who dislike/hate the ship, don't read and PLEASE PRESS THE 'X' BUTTON ON YOUR TAB, thank you!

They appear mid-air exactly during the scaffold broke, destroyed by Admiral Sengoku which make the blonde curses the woman who sent them back to the past as he pulls his companion by his red dress shirt and land in the middle of the battlefield.

The blonde could see everyone are frozen in shock from their sudden appearance.

Tears spring from his eyes when his gaze finally lands on the person he didn’t get to meet in his own timeline.

His companion pats his back as he also sniffles at the sight of the brother that he failed to protect once.

Which is why they go back in time to save the man that is so important to the both of them even if they doesn’t share the same time.

At least their counterpart in this time wouldn’t feel what they felt once.

Something would change, that much they knew but at least this time they would care, love and protect each other better after they experienced the possibility of losing each other.

(He’s planning to kick his counterpart’s ass in this timeline so he could remember Ace and Luffy soon instead of months later.)

His younger companion smiles before he releases his Conqueror Haki, making almost everyone faint including his own counterpart which was saved by Ace as he glares at the two of them.

Only a few left standing after being washed out by the future Pirate King’s Conqueror Haki.

His eyes meet with his young partner and they nod before they flash-step in a separate way; he to Ace and Luffy while his companion is on the air.

A moment later, gigantic red fist punch through the ice ground, breaking the ice and making all the marines fall down.

He puts Ace and the sleeping Luffy near the broken fortress as he watches the figure changes from his Fourth Gear to his Second’s.

He warned him not to use some flashy technique, fearing for someone to recognize him in the future but well only Doflamingo would become the victim of the Fourth Gear two years later so he isn’t worried.

As much as he wants to join the fight, he knew he can’t because he could see a few Revolutionaries there and he couldn’t risk his identity especially to Ivan-san so he’s just shielding his brothers while his companion fights their enemy.

Well, his partner is much, much stronger than his current counterpart so fighting the Marines and a few Admirals isn’t that hard prior to fighting with a certain Warlord with pink feathery coat or a female Yonko.

They just need to hold on until Akagami sweeps in and saves the day so they can go back to their original timeline without regret, knowing that their eldest brother is alive and they will meet again one day.

As they expect, Ace’s father figure and captain died, sacrificing himself to protect his sons and a moment later, Akagami arrives accompanied with the sound of Whitebeard crew crying for their father.

With Akagami offering to become the opponent to the despicable Marshall D. Teach and his crew, the Whitebeard Pirates escape by stealing the Marine ships.

They escape to the open sea, with him and his brother boarding the same ship with Ace and Luffy, no Marines pursuing them. A few metres behind them, Red Force is following them, carrying Whitebeard dead body as they sail to a certain island, somewhere in New World.

He’s glad he managed to slip in a small notes to his fellow Revolutionary since their time are almost up.

The blonde asks someone for Ace as the man disappears as soon as they board the ship, with Luffy in his arms, probably putting his brother to somewhere more comfortable.

Marco, the First Commander approaches them and says his thanks for saving their brother which his partner replies with a gummy smile, his eyes hidden by his covered straw-hat.

Ace appears from behind the phoenix and for a few seconds the three of them stares at each other and the blonde almost laugh from the confused look on the raven’s face.

His partner stretches his arms, pulling and hugging the shocked and confused second commander with tears and snot dripping on his face as he bawls, “Thank you for being alive, Ace!” and “I love you!”. 

The blonde almost laughs from the blush staining the raven’s cheek as he stammers something from the sudden affection. Well, no one could experience his companion’s affection and escape successfully since his partner is the same person Ace carried and put him somewhere comfortable for resting.

The Chief of Staff teases his partner for being a crybaby and hogging the raven by himself before his young companion protests and moves away from the fire user but not before giving him the last hug.

The Revolutionary chuckles silently from the flustered raven and remembered the time when they were still young and Luffy teasing them for being in love with each other making him blushed and stuttered something incoherent.

Since the time’s almost up, the blonde forcefully grabs the fire user hand making him stumble into his arms before connecting their lips into a deep kiss, his tongue swirling and licking the other’s warm cavern. He smirks inwardly when Ace instinctively kissing back and battling his tongue, probably experiencing the familiar feeling when they kissed back when they were still young. He is usually a private person but right now with limited time, he doesn’t care. He pushes and pins the raven to the railing, kissing the other deeply and wetly as he grinds their hips together making Ace moans breathily to his mouth. Distantly, he could register few shock gasps and the blonde grins before he moves his lips to the fire user’s jaw, nibbling and licking all the way to his neck. When his mouth reaches the junction between his neck and shoulder, he bites the place very hard, making sure it would leave a dark mark that would last for days. The groan that leave Ace’s mouth is very satisfactory.

“It’s time.” His companion says, his voice breaking and his voice snaps Ace from his haze and the raven’s reddens when he realizes he was making out with someone in a very public place.

“Who are you?” Ace asks desperately, their figure slowly disappearing.

“I’ll see you soon, Ace!” His companion, the captain of the Straw-Hats replies cheerily even when tears are clouding his eyes as he waves at his first brother.

“What are you talking about? How am I supposed to know you when you don’t tell me who you are?”

“You do know us, Ace. I know you are not that stupid.”

“What the fuck?! How dare you?!”

“After you’ve done with the funeral, go and find me, Ace. I trust you with the location I slipped inside your pocket.”

Said man looks more confused as he tries to catch them, whose figures mostly disappeared.

“Make sure you train yourself well so the three of us could spar again. We love you and we’ll see you soon! Bye!”

The last thing Sabo and Luffy see as they are transport back to their original timeline are the tears and desperate look that belongs to a certain person with orange hat. They look at each other and collide their fists together, smiling happily as they manages to achieve their goal when they travelled back in time.

“Sabo,” Luffy calls.

“Hmm?”

“When you’ve decided to get married, I want to be your and Ace’s best man.”

Sabo laughs happily. “I’ll give you one better. You are going to officiate the ceremony. Consider us as your crew unofficially.”

“Yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, forgive me for every errors that exist in the fic and thank you for giving this a chance. If I have time, I will edit and fix the mistakes later. Thank you!


End file.
